Among the dead
by Amelia Darling Pan
Summary: What happens when the world goes under? When a virus spread across the land turning everyone into zombies? Follow a few of our beloved heroes from the super smash mansion as they try to survive. Will they find other survivors or are they all alone? Will they ever find a cure and maybe save their friends? Will there be any love? Will they even survive? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Misty:** Woop woop! Guess what! I am putting our sweet SSB characters and two OCs into the setting of The walking dead.

 **SSB characters:** WHAT?!

 **Misty:** You heard me! You will all be trying to survive a zombie apocalypse.

 **Amelia:** You are cray cray... And knowing you, you will most likely murder off most of us, if not everyone...

 **Misty** : *evil retarded hyena laughter in the distance*

 **Emi:** Misty does not own SSB, nor me since I belong to Emilie (Emi Hylia, you should check out her awesome stories :D)

 _Loud growling was the only sound that could be heard. Or more like the only thing that you would ever hear after the apocalypse started and everyone was turned into these zombie like creatures that we call walkers. Nasty creatures that roam around as if they own the place, eating anything they can find that is alive. If you were still a normal human being, you would probably get taken by the walkers and turned into one of them, unless you are good at surviving. Running around, never being able to settle in a place for more than maybe a few hours, possibly a few days if you're lucky. Having to find a store that has some useful things if it hasn't been ruined by walkers already. Life now is pretty though, and only the strongest are most likely the once that have a small chance to survive._

A small group of survivors had taken shelter in an abandoned house, these survivors being a few of the smasher that made it out alive. Having to watch their fellow friends walk amongst the zombie like creatures, being walkers themselves. It wasn't easy having to try and survive.

Ike, Marth and Roy had gone out on a run to look for supplies. The girls, that being Peach, Zelda and Emi, had stayed behind to look after the hiding place in case any walkers would waltz in, or other survivors that want to steal their stuff. The remaining people, that being Link, Pit and Mario had gone out to look for any car or bus that could be used as transport to get out of the hell hole they were all in.

As it slowly started to become dark outside as night fell, the three girls started to get worried about the others. The two princesses were pacing restlessly around the room while the Hylian girl was just laying sprawled out on the couch.

"You two worry too much. We know that the guys are strong enough to get back here safe" the blonde Hylian said as she grew tired of the pacing from the two princesses. "But... What if they have been taken by the walkers? Or they're stuck somewhere and can't get away?" Princess Peach said as she held a hand in front of her mouth, a worried look on her face.

Princess Zelda nodded in agreement. "They haven't replied to our calls through the walkie talkie. We haven't heard from them since they left" the Hylian princess said worriedly as she looked out of the window. Walkers were starting to wander around the house, more and more coming around by the minute.

Emi let out a sigh as she got up from her position on the couch, grabbing her bow and quiver with arrows as she walked to the front door. "I'll go look for them since I have the most experience with fighting between the three of us. You two stay here and take care of the house. I'll keep in touch through the walkie talkie. If you don't hear from me after around 30 minutes, you can come look for me" the blonde Hylian said as she opened the front door.

Peach and Zelda gave her a worried look, but did not stop her as she walked out of the house. "Be careful and take care of yourself. Let us know when you've found the others" Zelda called after Emi, the blonde giving a thumbs up as if showing that she had heard the Hylian princess.

Zelda quickly closed the door when a walker limped towards it. The two princesses exchanged a worried look to each other while moving towards the living room, holding the walkie talkie close to themselves.

As Emi walked around, shooting a few walkers in the head and stabbing the ones that got too close to her, she felt worried about her friends and her twin brother. It wasn't like them to not let the girls hear anything from them.

After looking around for a while, she heard static noise come from her walkie talkie and a familiar voice sounded through the small communicator. "Hello? Are you girls there?"

"Link! Thank the godess that you're still alive. Where are you any ways? You haven't said anything to us since you all left" the Hylian whispered-yelled into the walkie talkie. Nervous laughter was heard from the other side.

"Sorry about that. We encountered a lot of walkers on our run, but we're now on our way back to base" Link replied and Emi let out a sigh of relief as she turned around and headed back to the base they made of the empty house.

As she got back, the first thing she did was glomp her twin, having been worried about him and the others. Link hugged her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. The two siblings hugged each other. The rest of the group gathered around the dining table.

"Did you guys find anything?" Princess Peach asked, looking at the boys and smiling at them. The guys all dropped the things they had with them on the large table. There was some food, not much but at least enough to last for a few days, water bottles, some first aid kits with medicine and some clean clothes.

"This was all that we could find. We should get moving soon. There have been more walkers in the area than there were before" Roy spoke up, sounding very nervous. Pit looked up at the red haired swordsman. "We found a bus not too far from here. It was full of gas and there were two full gas cans in it. We could get it and get out of here" the brunette angel said.

The others nodded in agreement and everyone started packing and getting ready to leave. A few minutes passed before everyone was ready. They split the stuff between them of who had to carry it to the bus, and they soon set off. Leaving their old base behind and ready to look for a new one.

Once they arrived at the bus, they all hurried inside and sat down in the worn out seats. Marth and Mario took turns on driving, as the others sat in their spots.

They ended up driving for about two days until they found an empty looking building. It appeared to be an old five star hotel, now abandoned since the virus spread across the land. "This looks like a nice place to stay" Marth commented when he stopped the bus beside the building so they could use it again if they needed to move out.

Emi shot up from her spot on one of the front seats beside Pit. "I'll go check for if it's clear!" she exclaimed, running out of the bus before the others could protest. She walked over to the front side, being surprised to see the door slightly open.

Being the cautious person she is, Emi kicked open the door, cringing at the loud sound when the door slammed into the wall. "Oops..." the blonde Hylian mumbled to herself while walking into the hotel. It was very quiet, a little too quiet.

Emi walked around, checking the first floor for any walkers. There were none alive ones, just a few that were laying dead across the floors in the lobby, spa room, swimming pool and in the dinning room.

She walked up the stairs to check the two other floors, only to find more dead walkers across the floors, as if someone had just been here and killed them. Only there didn't seem to be any other survivors in the hotel.

After checking every room, Emi walked back to the bus to inform the other. Just as she was leaving the last room on the top floor, she was hit in the face by a frying pan. "JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! Emi! I'm so sorry! I thought you were one of those assholes that have been stalking me for a while..." a familiar voice said while a figure leaned over the blonde girl who was laying on the floor, a hand over her bleeding nose.

Emi focused on the figure and saw a familiar face. Long brown haired placed in a side braid framed the person's face, a few strands hanging loosely on both sides. Dark blue eyes looked at her with concern. Freckles adorned the person's face, spread across the whole face.

"POO-BAG!" Emi yelled loudly, completely forgetting her bleeding nose as she pulled her childhood friend into a tight hug. "Oh my goddess! I thought I lost you forever!" the blonde added while almost suffocating her friend.

"It's good to... see you too... Emi..." the brunette female said, trying to breath in the suffocating bear hug her friend had her in. Emi quickly let go of Amelia and smiled at the brunette. "You're as though as always. How did you survive?" she asked while standing up with some help.

"Well, I was home, watching a movie with my bro when all of a sudden some weirdo started banging on our window. I didn't pay any attention to it as I thought it was just some idiot wanting to sell something or talk about 'our lord and saviour', bullshit. But Nate realised it was a zombie and we hid in the basement. Eventually we had to move out, so we stayed together and survived" the brunette explained, a proud smiled on her face while they both walked down the stairs to the lobby.

"Where's Nate now? I haven't seen him in a while" Emi asked, looking over at her friend who's expression turned into a sad one.

"We got attacked by a few walkers. A few survivors found us and tried to save us... I got separated from them when more walkers attacked us...and I haven't... seen him since..." Amelia said, voice cracking at the end of her sentence.

"I'm sorry..." Emi mumbled while placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You can stay with my group. We could use another strong fighter" the blonde added, smiling at her friend. The brunette nodded and waited in the lobby while Emi went to get her friends.

"The building is safe" the Hylian exclaimed as she walked into the bus. Link looked up and walked over to his twin as he noticed the dried up blood around her nose. "What happened to your nose?" the blonde asked.

"I ran into an old friend. You'll be happy to see her again. Come on, I want to introduce you all to a new member of our group" Emi said, getting out of the bus again as the others followed.

"Everyone, meet my childhood friend Amelia" Emi said as they all entered the lobby where Amelia was waiting.

"'Sup?" the brunette girl greeted with a slight smirk.

 **Misty:** And that was chap 1 :3 Hope you guys enjoyed it and want more ^^ And I didn't murder anyone in the first chap :P

 **Amelia:** Good for you! Now I'm out before you'll murder me off

 **Misty:** Awwww, don't be like that! I won't kill you... yet... *evil Norwegian laughter in the background*

 **Everyone** : See ya all in the next chap! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Misty:** weeee! Chap 2 is up ^^ YAY! XP

 **Amelia:** Screw you guys, I'm going home *flips table*

 **Misty:** NUUU! You won't survive out there! ZOMBIES EVERYWHERE!

 **Pit:** Let's just get onto the story before anyone gets hurt *sweatdrops*

" _Everyone, meet my childhood friend Amelia" Emi said as they all entered the lobby where Amelia was waiting._

" _'Sup?" the brunette girl greeted with a slight smirk._

The others smiled at the new comer, kind of happy that there were more survivors and that they would get a new member in their team. Even though it did mean one more mouth to feed, but it alos meant one more to help find supplies.

The brunette girl smiled back in return, giving a small wave as greeting. When she spotted another familiar face, beside Emi, her face light up and she ran over to the person, glomping them into a tight hug. And that poor person to be pulled into a bone crushing bear hug was none other than...

"Link! Oh my gosh! It's been so long since the last time I saw you!" Amelia said excitedly, letting Link free from the hug. The Hylian cleared his throat and dusted off his tunic. "It's good to see you too. You've grown quiet a bit. And even became a bit cute..." he mumbled the last part under his breath, a soft blush spreading across his cheeks.

"We can't stay kids forever even if we wanted too. You've grown too and kinda became a bit handsome, gotta give you that" Amelia, playfully punching Link's arm before greeted the other one by one while introduced themselves.

"Do you by any chance have any supplies with you?" Peach asked, smiling sweetly at the brunette. Said girl tilted her head slightly as if thinking. "I think I may had seen a food supplies somewhere in this hotel while on a killing spree to take out the walkers... Not sure if it was in the kitchen or in he storage room in the basement..." the brunette replied, tapping her finger against her cheek as if in thought.

She eventually gave a shrug and crossed her arms over her chest. "We can look for that when we need it. For now we should clear out the rooms and make a living space out of this hotel if we all want to stay here" she added, looking over at Emi.

"Isn't there a room big enough for all of us so we can stay close together in case of an emergency?" the Hylian girl asked her friend, who shrugged in reply. "There's the dinning hall, although we would have to clear out the tables, so that may be better to use as the dinning place where we eat food and stuff. Then there's the dance room. Big enough for all of us and a few times more"

After that they all decided to clear out the rooms to get some mattresses that were still usable and carried them to the big dance room. As said, it was big enough for all of them plus a lot more people to sleep. They all worked for an hour or two till everyone had a place to sleep, some blankets from the storage room that were clean and pillows.

After they were finished fixing up the sleeping area, they all split up in pairs to clean the hotel itself, that meaning getting rid of the dead corpses of walkers and cleaning most of the mess to make more space to move around freely.

Peach, Mario, and Zelda had gone off to work on the second floor, cleaning the rooms and hallways of walkers before the smell would spread across the hotel. Roy, Marth and Ike had gone to the top floor to clear the rooms and hallway, while Emi, Pit, Link and Amelia stayed on the main floor to clean up.

Mario, Peach and Zelda made quick work of cleaning up. Dragging the dead corpses through the hallway and threw them out the window, watching the corpses fall onto the ground with a snapping sound of bones breaking from the fall from the first few dead walkers.

Marth, Roy and Ike did the same as the other three. Throwing the corpses out the window and watching the fall down. The sight of the pile of all the corpses on both the top floor and second floor was a sickening sight, seeing how many walkers there were.

The last four used a bit longer, cleaning all the huge rooms, the lobby and the hallways. Emi and Pit went to clean from one side of the building and towards the middle, while Amelia and Link did the other side.

"Ugh! So many walkers!" Amelia said, dragging what seemed like the millionth corpse through the dinning room and to the window. Link chuckled at the brunette's behaviour, dragging the last corpse in the dinning room through the room and out the window. "We'll have to gather all the corpses and burn them later on" the Hylian commented, watching the brunette as she walked over to the nearest table and checked it.

"I know. We can do that tonight when we're all done clearing out the corpses. For now we should focus on cleaning this room so we can eat here, then try and find the food storage" the brunette said, pulling the table cloths from a couple of the tables. Link helped out removing the table cloths, checking in what shape the tables were.

They threw away the broken and unusable tables, while setting the good ones together to form a long table they could all sit at together. Amelia smiled proudly as they finished off cleaning up the dinning room.

"How have you been surviving since the apocalypse started?" Link asked out of the blue as the two sat on some chairs in front of the open window, a soft breeze blowing past them and into the large room.

Amelia looked at him and smiled sadly. "I have been spending most of my time with my brother, trying to survive... Until we found a group of survivors and we joined them, but it turned out that they were only after out supplies, or at least for me. After waking up one day, they were all gone, me left behind... Even my brother was gone and I haven't seen him since..." the brunette explained, sighing softly.

The Hylian Hero gave her a sad look and pulled her into a light hug. "I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure you're brother is safe, surviving and maybe even looking for you" he said, trying to cheer Amelia up. It did help a little as the brunette hugged back, a small smile on her face.

"I'm happy that you're still alive. And Emi. I would be devistated if I figured out that two of my closest childhood friends were walkers. Even though we haven't seen each other since we were like... I don't know.. ten or something? Eight years ago" Amelia said, pulling away from Link and smiling at him.

Emi walked into the room, Pit following close behind. "We're done cleaning the left part of the hotel. What about you guys?" the brunette angel asked, a small smile on his face. Amelia and Link looked up. "We're done too. We should gather up all the corpses once they finish on the other floors and burn them all before the smell spreads" Amelia said, standing up from the chair she was sitting on.

As if right on cue, the other walked on, signalling that they were finished. "That was quicker than expected..." Emi mumbled, smiling as she walked out of the building to look at the three piles of corpses. Seieng how many there were, the blonde Hylian girl sweat-dropped.

"Alright. Time to gather them up in one pile and burn these little fuckers before they come back from the dead again" Emi said, starting to drag one corpse from one of the piles and onto a large clearing in the hotel's parking spot.

The rest soon came out and helped out moving the dead walkers into one pile. It took them quiet a bit, but thanks to the four strong swordsman, the angel, the girls and the italian man, they soon enough had made one big pile before setting it on fire.

They stood around the huge fire, watching the corpses burn as it started to get dark. "We should get back inside before any living walkers come around and burst into the hotel" Princess Peach said, slowly making her way back inside. The others nodded in agreement and followed after the toadstool princess.

"Alright. Me and Marth can go look for the food supply while you guys take some rest and store the other supplies in the dinning room" Ike said, looking at Marth who gave him before the two swordsman walked off.

The two princesses took to storing the supplies they brought safely somewhere in the dinning room, while the other took to make sure to block the entrances and windows of the hotel. Surprising anough, they're was still some electricity from a spare generator in the hotel's basement.

"I'm tiiiiireeeeeed" Emi groaned out, sitting at a chair and placing her head on her arms on the table. The others were tired too, so they waited for Marth and Ike to return before all going to sleep. They all formed in small groups and started chatting with each other. Emi ended up talking with Amelia, Link and Pit. Mario joined the two princesses in a conversation, Roy joining quickly after.

"Tomorrow we can go explore around a bit. Try and see if we can find some stores we can raid when we're out of supplies" Pit said, looking at his friends. The other three nodded in agreement. "We can maybe last a few days with the supplies here with such a big group... You would expect that they would have more seeing as this is a hotel, but I think that it could've been possible that some other survivors got some of the supplies..." Amelia said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"We should worry about that tomorrow. I'm exhausted from cleaning out this place and having to sit in a bus for like what? Two, three days before we found this place?" Emi said, sighing and letting out a long yawn.

Soon enough, Ike and Marth returned. They told the other that the food supply was down in the basement. "We can survive for a week at most if we're careful with how much we eat of the food" the blue haired prince said, looking at the blue haired swordsman.

"A few of us... maybe three or four... can go on a run tomorrow to see if there are any shops nearby that still have some edible food in them. But for now we should get some proper rest. I haven't slept for about two days or so..." Amelia said, letting out a long yawn.

Everyone else agreed and they all walked to the sleeping room. They split up so that the girls lay close to each other, and boys close to each other, a little distant between the two genders so that nothing weird would happen. They all bided their good nights before most of them fell asleep rather quickly while others took a little longer before falling asleep.

 **Misty:** Chap 2 is up! Yay :33 And people are still alive XP But someone will probably die soon enough :3

 **Amelia:** Please don't kill me

 **Emi:** or me!

 **Misty:** We'll see who dies first XD Everyone will most likely die in the end c:


End file.
